sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Hale
|last seen = |appearances = 21 episodes (see below) }} Deputy Chief David Hale (1978-2010) was the Deputy Chief of the Charming Police Department on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Taylor Sheridan, David makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Based out of Charming, California, David plays a recurring role through the series' first and second seasons, and met his demise on the episode in the series' third season. Personality and Traits The Chief, Wayne Unser, nicknames him "Captain America" for his black and white views and squeaky clean adherence to the law, and possibly because of his square jawed all-American looks. He drives his own personal off-road police vehicle. Biography Background David Hale was born in Charming, California, the second child of Jacob Hale, a very powerful and wealthy county judge. In his youth, he delivered newspapers to many houses, including that of John Teller, President of the local Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and his wife, Gemma. As an adult, Hale joined the Charming Police Department, eventually rising to the rank of Deputy Chief. His boss, Chief Wayne Unser was in the pocket of SAMCRO, while his father and his elder brother, Jacob Hale Jr., wanted to push the Sons out of Charming for financial gain. Hale, however, was motivated to purge Charming of the Sons of Anarchy out of a genuine moral concern. Though Unser was on the verge of retirement, current SAMCRO President Clay Morrow convinced him to stay on, preventing Hale from assuming the position and becoming a threat to their illicit activities. Season 1 Hale gets a warrant to investigate the explosion at the Bluebird Assembly Warehouse because, despite the incident happening outside his jurisdiction, the night watchman was killed and dumped inside the Charming city limits. Though Hale butts heads with SAMCRO-allied Deputy Vic Trammel, he takes over the investigation. He discovers the burnt corpses of two Mexican women in the warehouse’s basement. Afterwards, he speaks with SAMCRO Vice President Jax Teller, warning him that he will not turn a blind eye to SAMCRO’s crimes when he replaces Unser as Chief. When the bodies disappear from the morgue, Hale tells Clay he will ensure SAMCRO becomes nothing more than a distant memory. After 13 year old Tristen Oswald is raped at the carnival, Hale investigates the crime. Though the police question everyone who could have seen anything, Hale fails to find the rapist. Later, he stumbles across SAMCRO member Juice Ortiz outside the police station wearing a diaper and threatens to write him up for indecent exposure. ATF agent Josh Kohn arrives at the station and says that he is working on an interstate weapons case involving the Sons of Anarchy, much to Hale’s delight. After learning that Unser is staying on, Hale calls in the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives to see if they can circumvent Unser. He soon became sexually involved with Agent June Stahl, which is against department regulations. One of their encounters was witnessed by Jax while he was breaking Cherry out of the County Jail. The two lovers fell out, however, over Stahl's decision to delude SAMCRO into believing that Opie was an informant and her locking Hale out of the investigation. When Stahl removed Opie's protective detail, Hale (after much convincing from Unser) decided to inform the SAMCRO that Opie was not a "rat." The information came too late to prevent the murder of Opie's wife, Donna Winston. At the crime scene, Hale icily informed Stahl, "This blood's on you." But he is likely aware that it is also his fault for starting the whole investigation and for unwisely trusting Stahl. Season 2 At the start of Season Two, Hale is introduced to Ethan Zobelle by his older brother, Jacob, in the hopes of getting SAMCRO out of Charming. Zobelle leads the White separatist group, the League of American Nationals (L.O.A.N.). David, aware of L.O.A.N's racial beliefs, initially refused Zobelle's help (Jacob, a businessman who hopes to profit from SAMCRO's absence in Charming, is not concerned with L.O.A.N.'s beliefs or methods). However, David is so determined to ridding Charming of SAMCRO that he begins to accept Zobelle's assistance (or, at least, turns a blind eye towards L.O.A.N.'s activities) even though he knows that they use more violent tactics than the Sons. L.O.A.N.'s first illegal action was giving Ernest Darby and the Nords the backing to operate a meth lab in Charming. SAMCRO discovered that the Nords were dealing meth in Charming and tipped off Hale, who then visited the property where the meth lab was located. Although Hale threatened Darby that he would get a warrant to search the property, he instead decided to tell Unser that he investigated SAMCRO's tip and that there was no meth lab. SAMCRO, now feeling that Hale had fallen in with Zobelle's group, took the matter into their own hands and destroyed the lab themselves. Zobelle then tried to force Hale into taking action against SAMCRO by providing surveillance footage of Opie blowing up the meth lab that Hale allowed to operate. At the same time, Hale is also given footage of himself apparently taking a bribe from Darby (actually just a gift certificate to Zobelle's Impeccable Smokes shop opening). After being reprimanded by Unser for collaborating with Zobelle, being informed by Usner about what Zobelle's people did to Gemma, and being told he needs to be the "clean one", Hale gave Clay and Jax information they needed to sink a real estate scam run by Jacob Hale and let them know that Zobelle was surveilling them. Hale also told them that he wasn't Unser and wasn't on anyone's payroll. Throughout season two, Hale started to show some signs of cooperation with SAMCRO, realizing that L.O.A.N. was more of threat to Charming than SAMCRO. He began to understand Unser's behavior more, realizing that the elderly chief didn't have much of a choice anymore in whether or not to deal with Clay Morrow and the Sons. In the episode "The Culling," Unser informs Hale that he will be the new acting chief (Possibly signifying Unser's retirement in the near future). In the second season finale, perhaps adopting some of Unser's attitude, Hale appeared to not be concern with what SAMCRO did to AJ Weston and Ethan Zobelle as long as it was not done in Charming. Ethan Zobelle, cornered in a deli outside of Charming by SAMCRO, called Hale for help. Hale lied and told Zobelle that the sheriffs were on the way, but after hanging up he made no effort to inform the local sheriffs. He was last seen consoling a distraught Tara Knowles over the kidnap of Abel Teller. Season 3 Season 3 starts off with Hale moving out of his office and into his new Charming Police chiefs office. His brother arrives who is in the running for mayor of Charming against Eliot Oswald. When told by Jacob that he will need the chief of police on his side David responds with "you got it Jake". At the end of episode 1 during Half Sack's wake there is a drive by shooting on the Sons. Hale steps out of his truck returning fire on the attackers when he is struck and killed by the fleeing van. David Hale's death, and its connections to SAMCRO, would lead to many Charming residents growing resentful of the MC's presence throughout the third season. David's older brother Jacob would also use the death to his own ends, using public resentment towards SAMCRO to further his mayoral campaign. Not only did he attempt to discredit Elliott Oswald as a candidate by bringing to light Oswald's connections to SAMCRO, he also used public sentiment to help eliminate Charming PD and bring local policing under the purview of the San Joaquin County Sheriff Department. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A11 S1-3.jpg|A11_S1-3 - Taylor Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale Appearances Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists